Cherry Blossoms In The Wind
by darkest demon child
Summary: It's a certain red head's birthday and the whole yyh gange is throwing a party for the birthday boy. Warnings; shonen ai, mild yaoi, HK pairing, and EXTREME fluff


Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anything other than some dvds.

Summary: Ok because I'm a huge procrastinator, I'm typing up another one-shot story instead of my book report. I'm sorry, it's physically impossible for me to work on Sunday afternoons, I don't know why, it just is. But anyway, yeah, another one-shot story. The title was inspired by the cherry tree outside my window, which is in full bloom right now and looks like a pale pink marshmallow I luv spring time in California. It's in the high 70s!!!!! runs away from people on East coast who are cold ;;;;; ok on with story.

:: mind conversations ::

Any passerby on the crowded city street would think that the lone man was a model strolling down the street quickly, trying not to attract feminine attention, going to another photo shoot. Well, they would be right about the attention part.

The red head actually was going to a very urgent meeting of his secret detective agency. But this wasn't any normal detective agency, not by a long shot. This young man was a member of the Rekai Tantei, and wasn't really a man, but a millennia old fox youkai, or youko. And today would mark his sixteenth ningen birthday.

Do we have to have another emergency today of all days? On my birthday? I don't mean to be selfish, but seriously! I had hoped to spend some good quality family time today, and maybe go off for a nice calming walk later on in the evening. But can I know? No, because I have to go on another case! It's probably only another ogre misplacing some of Koenma's papers again. I swear, if I have to shift through any more papers for that bratty spoiled little... Kurama grumbled in his head as he strode in the direction of the meeting.

"Go to the park to the large hill in the middle. It should be secluded so that no one stumbles onto the meeting. And make sure to be there exactly at three o'clock! You know how Koenma hates it when you boys are late. Well, I'll see you there to help Koenma brief you! Ja ne Kurama!" Botan had told him an hour ago. Kurama scowled again at the ground as he turned into the park.

"Remind me to resign as soon as I'm off of probation," he muttered to no one in particular.

::Ok I'll put that along with the other things on your "To Do List," along with stop having nightmares of Yomi and Karasu gang raping you, tell your mother what you really are, and let me out more often:: his youko side replied in the back of his mind.

::You sound like a secretary. Oh, and speaking of which, I could use a cup of coffee. Would you mind making me some? :: he answered back sarcastically.

::Ha ha ha very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh::

::Ah but you did laugh. Loser. I win. Once again. You really need to work on your mind game skills::

::Shut up::

::You started it::

::So?::

::You're hopeless::

::Thank you::

::You're welcome ::

"Having fun?"

Kurama looked up from his very deep argument with his demon half to see that his two of his three other teammates were standing in front of him on the dirt path. Kurama smiled weakly at them. "Yes, it's always fun to talk to stupid youko's."

::HEY! I heard that you know!::

::No duh! You're only my other half!::

Kuwabara raised his eyebrow. "You look really weird when you do that, you know that right?"

Kurama looked at him again. "Really? How so?"

Yusuke grinned and walked over to the red head. "Well, for one thing, you look like you just ate a poisonous snake and you're now yelling your head off at it with your face."

"Well, I guess that's an interesting way to describe inner battles between personalities."

Yusuke laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You crack me up sometimes Kurama. Come on, toddler pants is waiting."

"Toddler pants?"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It's Urameshi's newest nickname for Koenma."

"What number is he on now?"

"105."

"Hmm. You're going slower than you were last week Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned again. "I have no idea what you're talking about fox boy. Come on! If we hurry up with this case we can go to my house and play Xbox!"

Kuwabara started jumping up and down. "Xbox! Xbox!"

Yusuke joined the orange haired boy. "Xbox! Xbox!"

Kurama looked at his jumping friends with feigned amusement. 'They really forgot, didn't they. If they forgot why should anyone else remember? Especially...'

Yusuke grabbed Kurama's arm, pulling him along the trail and also pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come on!!!! I wanna kick some ass!!!"

Kurama smiled weakly again and allowed himself to be dragged up to the hill. Suddenly something dark covered his vision. "Ummmmm what is this?"

"Oh nothing important," came Yusuke's cheerful voice.

Kurama's eye raised from under the blindfold. "I don't understand what is going on."

"Man for being a thousand year old demon you have no common sense," said Kuwabara from his left.

Kurama scowled and said nothing more for a few more minutes until Yusuke stopped, causing him to run into him. "Hello! Person behind you! Warn before stopping!" he said with remorse.

"You sound like a thirteen-year-old girl," came a deep voice in the distance.

Kurama blushed. ::Looks like Hiei's here.::

::HE'S HERE!!! AHHH!!!!!! Is our hair ok? Is there anything in between our teeth? :: Yoko shrieked frantically.

::Get a hold of yourself! You sound like a girl on her first date!::

::Sorry::

::We just have to play it cool and hope we don't look too stupid::

::I guess that makes sense::

::Of course it does. I thought of it::

::Have you ever heard of the word vain?::

::Sorry I haven't. I thought that word was reserved for you::

"You're doing it again," said the deep voice of Hiei.

::Oh his voice is so deep and sexy! Please! Let me out so I can have a go with him!!!!::

"Seriously man. Stop talking to him! It's creepy!" exclaimed Yusuke from in front.

"You think I want to talk to him?! He won't shut up!"

"Then tell him to shut up!" replied Yusuke.

"You! He doesn't listen to me!"

::I'll shut up if you let me out and let me take that little fire demon and...::

Suddenly bright white light flooded Kurama's eyes, only to be replaced with a nice close up of a certain glaring fire demon. Kurama smiled sheepishly as their faces were two inches from each other.

"Tell that yoko that if he values his life he will NOT complete that sentence in the way I think he will," growled Hiei.

::Give him sweet snow?:: came the equally sheepish sounding voice of Yoko.

"Good answer."

Yusuke looked at the two in confusion. "Ok what just happened?"

Hiei threw the red head back down to the ground in a very dignified manner. "Nothing."

Kuwabara groaned. "Man shrimp! You ruined it!!!"

Kurama looked up from the ground in confusion. "Ruin what?"

Hiei looked at Kuwabara in disgust. "What's to ruin? It was a stupid idea anyway."

Kurama looked in front of him to see a giant banner saying "Happy Birthday Kurama" in sloppy writing, a picnic table with a giant pink birthday cake, and all of his friends and others surrounding it in cheesy party hats.

"Um, Surprise?" said Yusuke sheepishly.

Kurama grinned, then started laughing hysterically.

"I think he's crazy," said Kuwabara.

"No, it's just so funny! I thought that you guys had forgotten!" said Kurama, still laughing.

Koenma snorted. "Do you honestly think that I, the ruler of Rekai, would forget one of my most valuable fighters' birthday?!"

Kurama looked at him through tear streaked eyes. "Um, actually, yes, I did."

Yusuke yawned loudly. "Ok ok enough of this mushy stuff. Let's get this party started!!!"

Kuwabara jumped up and down again. "I get dibs on the piece of cake with the K!"

"Hell no! I want that piece!"

"I dibsed it first!"

"So what?! I'm the better fighter!"

"What does that have to do with having a piece of cake!"

"Everything!"

Kurama chuckled as he watched the two once again throw themselves into a fist fight over nothing. Hiei snorted. "Bakas. It's just a piece of cake. Sometimes I wonder if Kuwabara likes getting the crap beaten out of him."

Kurama sighed. "Well, we know that Yusuke loves to punch anything moving, and Kuwabara most definitely falls into that category."

"Hn. If he even tried to do that to us he would be in pieces on the ground in less than two seconds."

Kurama chuckled again. "Why Hiei, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were being protective of me."

Hiei looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Kurama smiled. "Well, you didn't see 'me', you said 'us'. I'm assuming you were referring to me and not the dragon on your arm."

Hiei blushed, making Kurama lose his grin for a moment, only to have it return even greater than the last time.

::Awww how cute! ::

::Shut up Yoko! Not now! ::

::Ok ok. I'll be a bystander this time. But next time it's my turn!::

Hiei suddenly chuckled, causing Kurama to look at him in shock. Ok, first he was blushing, and now he's laughing. 'This has to be an alien,' Kurama thought to himself. "Ok who are you and what have you done to Hiei?"

This caused Hiei's chuckle to turn into an all out laughing hysteria, causing everyone to look over at the fire demon. Kurama grinned. "Ok I'm officially scared."

Hiei wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, it's just the idea of Yoko...hahahaha!" he started bursting out in laughter again.

Yusuke grinned sheepishly. "Ok I'm just going to go over here now," he said while scooting over ever so slyly to the table.

Kurama's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you were listening in AGAIN?"

Hiei nodded mid laugh. Kurama sighed. "Why do I get no privacy around here?"

Kuwabara shouted over from the table "Because you're friends with us that's why! Jeez Kurama I thought you knew that already!"

Kurama smiled and sighed again. Yes, it is because of my acquaintances that my life is as hectic as it is. But then again, it would be so boring and dull if I didn't know all of these people, he thought to himself.

::Of course you'd like to know someone more::

::Haven't you figured out that Hiei is listening to everything we say now?::

::REALLY??!?!?! HI HIEI!!!!!::

Kurama and Hiei both fell over at Yoko's sudden outburst. "You really need to find a way to get him to act normal," replied Hiei while brushing off the dust.

"You try sometime. It's not easy having a fox as your alter ego."

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! COME ON! THE CAKE IS MELTING!"

"Coming, coming. Wait a second. Cakes can't melt in 65 degree weather!"

An hour later, after eating all of the cake and drinking all of the soda, the group felt as though they were going to explode. Literally. The buttons on Kuwabara's jacket were straining to stay attached to the cotton cloth. Stretching his long arms over his head, Kurama stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk now. Hopefully if I do that I won't become the newest sumo wrestler."

::Oh you and I both know you just want Hiei to follow us::

::Be quiet! I actually just want to walk thank you very much! Now please be so kind as to SHUT UP!::

::Woah, down boy::

::Ok don't even go there::

::Oh but it's oh so very fun::

::Not for me::

::Fine, fine. It's your special day not mine. Even though it should be mine, considering...::

::Just shut up!::

::Shutting up, shutting up::

Walking down the dirt path, Kurama suddenly came to a small field in the middle of the dense forest that surrounded him. In the very center of the field stood a tall cherry tree in full blossom, it's pale pink petals making it look like it was made of sweet, fluffy cotton candy. Going up to the tree, he softly touched the silky petals of a blossom, marveling at its smooth softness.

"It has bloomed early, don't you think?"

Kurama jumped at the deep voice that came from directly behind him. Turning around, he was greeted by a very familiar presence. Smiling, he replied to the shorter demon, "Yes, it is. But early bloomers, though not always, can be the happiest of all."

"Personally, I prefer late bloomers."

"Normally, I do too. But right now, given the circumstances, I like early bloomers much better. Don't you agree?" he said, moving a little bit closer to the fire demon with every word.

Hiei, standing his ground, replied, "Well, right now, yeah. This tree is very beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

"Yes. But not as beautiful as you."

Kurama's eyes widened as he heard these words, causing Hiei to chuckle. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You...you..."

Hiei laughed out loud at the red head's babbling and expression. "You look like I just turned into a troll or something! Oh come on, I'd have thought you'd have figured it out by now."

Kurama continued to gap at the fire demon. "What...you....me...us...?"

Hiei stopped laughing, and smiling kindly, nodded his head. "How could I not? You're just so...luscious, it's impossible not to fall for you."

"But...Yoko...you..."

"Well, do you honestly think I'll put up with your other half thinking that I'm just another whore? If you want us to be together now, there is no way that you are going to drop me tomorrow."

Tears of happiness welded up in Kurama's green eyes. "You mean that you want to be with me?"

Hiei snorted. "Well of course! What do you think I've been saying this whole time?"

Kurama laughed and threw his arms around the fire demon into a happy hug, which Hiei, though a little awkwardly, returned.

After a moment Kurama pulled away, though his eyes still shone with the joy that bubbled inside him. "Hiei."

Hiei smiled and looked back into his new lover's eyes with his own ruby red ones. "Fox."

The two then came together, their mouths intertwining as they allowed the once-pent up loved spill forth and speak for itself.

There, while they showed each other how deep their love for one another was, the cherry blossoms, carried from their perches in the tree above the two lovers by the soft, gentle breeze of the wind, danced in the warm air around them.

A/N: tehehehehehehehe sorry, I just had to write a fluff fic one of these days. I mean serious, I've written too many comedy fics to count, a tragedy, poetry, a lemon fic, and two angst fics (and more are coming I might add). Any of my readers prior to reading this should have known that one of these fics was coming. But anyway, I was, literally, just writing whatever came into my head while typing this up, so that's why it's kinda weird. BUT I think it came together ok in the end. So what do you think? Horrible? The newest Shakespeare? Ok if you say that last one I'm gonna be scared. But really, tell me what you think! I love reviews! And I love to hear what people have to say about what I write. I'm vain. I can't help it. I have a whacked up muse!

Kuri: hey don't blame me for your vainity.

Ddc: But it is your fault!

Kuri: It so is not!

Ddc: Ok whatever. ANYWAY the moral of this end note, just like all my other end notes, is please review! so ja ne until next time!


End file.
